


Glamping

by halfsourlefty



Series: Sapphitz [1]
Category: Chef RPF, batk
Genre: Cute, F/M, Road Trips, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsourlefty/pseuds/halfsourlefty
Summary: Claire isn't sure whether his hyper personality is endearing or annoying
Relationships: Brad Leone & Claire Saffitz, Brad Leone/Claire Saffitz
Series: Sapphitz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730890
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Glamping

brad👨🍳 is typing...

'Aye bud you wanna help with some fishin?'

It's 5am and her phone was buzzing with messages, a compilation of photos of fishing gear and Brad grinning like the cat who got the cream.

Brad👨🍳: c'mon there will be coffee and snacks in it for ya!

She rolled her eyes, even at 5am in the morning she couldn't turn that goofball down, she decided to call him.

"Claire!! You're alive!" He bellowed through the phone.

"It's 5am Brad its way to early!" She whined, "what time are we leaving?" 

"That's the spirit Claire! I'll come pick you up in bout half hour?" He asked

"Dont even enter the building without coffee...what do I need to bring?" She asked yawing.

"The camper van has everything we'll bee alright just pack your essentials and clothes ya know?"

"Wait what!? A camper van can we just drive a car?" She asked confused.

"You can't sleep in a car!" He laughed hitting a near by surface,

"ya been all stressed writing the book so thought you might want a lil bit if a get away so I thought a bit of glamping would be fun?"

She huffed, "I guess you're right but I call dibs on being DJ."


End file.
